My Constant
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: AU She was always there, in the background, watching and waiting. It wasn't until Uchiha Sasuke lost what he thought was the love of his life, that he realised that he was looking in all the wrong places. Of course a loud mouthed baka had to point it out.


**Okay yes I know updates but this idea wouldn't leave. I got out of bed to write this before I forgot it, which shows how annoying this was considering I never get out of bed unwillingly unless it's my alarm or fire. Anyway this was all English based because I thought: hey, why not write about something you actually know about, like something not American like high school? And this is what came out. I'll explain it at the end if you're confused. **

**Summary: AU She was always there, in the background, just watching and waiting. It wasn't until Uchiha Sasuke lost what he thought was the love of his life, that he realised that he was looking in all the wrong places. Of course a loud mouthed baka had to point it out to him first. Sasusaku, hints of NejiTen, ShikaTema, ShikaIno, NaruHina and smidgens of SuiKari. **

**My Constant**

**Kindergarten**

"Hello my name's Haruno Sakura. What's yours?" The short, pink-haired girl said perkily to one of the boys on her table, the moody black haired one.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied politely. Surprisingly she did not recognise the name, or at least gave no sign of it. She just smiled and turned to the blond boy on the other side of the table.

"So what's your name?" She asked inquisitively.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura-chan! Would you like to be friends?" Sakura smiled.

"Sure Naruto-kun but only if Sasuke-kun can be our friend as well?" She turned to Sasuke who answered with a cold shoulder, literally. He turned away. "Ah come on Sasuke-kun, you know you want to." Sakura said cajolingly and he turned back to her and Naruto and after examining them for a brief period he said.

"Okay we'll be friends." Sakura clapped her delightedly and smiled. Naruto looked slightly put out that no one would jump to be friends with him but smiled anyway.

"Hey Sakura-chan we can be called Table 7!" Naruto said excitedly, pointing to the table number taped to the desk. Sasuke snorted.

"Table 7 sounds dumb."

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto called instantly enraged. "Well then you come up with something better!" Sasuke rose to the challenge and said,

"Team 7." Sakura mulled it over.

"I like it!" And with that the group of three was Team 7.

**Primary School**

"But why does she keep fainting around me Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined to his teammate as Team 7 walked home from school. Sasuke snorted in disbelief but did not say anything after Sakura glared at him.

"It means she admires you Naruto and she is embarrassed that she might not measure up to the standards she imagines you have." Sakura said gently, trying to let the oblivious boy know about the girl's crush without directly telling him.

"Standards? What standards?" Naruto asked clueless.

"Yeah what standards?" Sasuke teased Naruto by saying. Naruto just glared at him before Sakura continued.

"Well Hinata has always seen herself as weak, thanks to that no good father of hers, and useless so she thinks that if you talked to her, you would think that too."

"But that's horrible!" Naruto cried, distressed. "How can a father to that to his daughter?" Sasuke stiffened as Naruto's question unintentionally jabbed at a weak spot in his armour. Sakura noticed this but decided not to say anything. _One emotionally overwrought boy at a time_, she thought.

"Well maybe Hinata's father is trying to do what's best for his daughter, after all it's working for Hanabi-san, even if she is an overconfident brat. He's just not a good enough teacher to realise what works for one won't necessarily work for the other. Maybe that's how he learnt so he thinks it works for everyone and with Hinata not telling him that she doesn't like his teaching methods, it's probably not going to change."

"And Hinata has to take the brunt of it." Naruto said with very uncharacteristic bitterness.

"Don't worry Naruto, just try to be a little less exuberant around Hinata and start slow in your friendship with her and you should be fine. Oh look here's my turn. See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura waved to both of them and Sasuke and Naruto both waved back.

**Secondary School (Lower Years)**

"Help me Ino-chan." Sakura whispered in a distressed voice to one of her best friends, Ino Yamanaka, during their drama lesson when they had split off into pairs.

"Why Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino asked, concerned. Her best friend does not call her Ino-chan everyday after all.

"I'm feeling something strange around Sasuke now. Whenever I see him I get this strange feeling in my stomach and my heart beats faster and I feel like I can't breathe." Sakura blurted out in a rush, but keeping her voice low while continuing on with the mirroring exercises they were meant to be doing. Ino looked at her in shock for a moment before leaping forward and hugging her.

"Congrats Sakura-chan! You have a crush." Ino told her excitedly when she released her.

"I do?" Sakura asked questionably. Ino nodded.

"Yep! You have a crush on Sasuke! Now that's that, what are you going to do about it?" Sakura thought it over before making Ino get in position again to do some mirroring.

"Nothing." Sakura said firmly.

"What?!" Ino asked outraged.

"Ino I'm going to do nothing. One: Sasuke does not see my like that. Two: I am his friend and if I said something like 'I have a crush on you' then he will think me another one of his fan girls, which he almost wrote me off as when I befriended you. Three: It would mess up group dynamics. Four: I'm pretty sure Naruto has a crush on me, with all the questions he's been asking lately. Five: I'm not good enough for him. Six: Sasuke is dating Ami which is how I know one and two are true." Ino took a few seconds to digest another one of her friends long winded rants and finally answered.

"Woah you really have everything covered."

"Ino-pig I'm a thinker, I think about the situation and come out with a plan about what I'm going to do about it." When Ino opened her mouth she said sharply, "No more discussion about it! It will only annoy me if you try to get rid of the reasons because I've already tried that and if you do it, it will make me realise even more how hopeless the situation is. Okay?" Ino reluctantly nodded but sulked the rest of the class.

**Secondary School (Higher Years)**

"You really should tell Sasuke that Ami bullies you." Tenten said flatly as she wiped at the bleeding cut above Sakura's eyebrow. "He'll immediately dump her and make sure she doesn't do it again."

"Yes but what if he doesn't? What if Ami convinces him I'm lying or it was just a onetime thing?" Sakura asked beseechingly as she leaned against the school wall, where she and Tenten were staying until Tenten could get Sakura's cuts and bruises cleared up.

"Sakura you've been his friend for nearly 10 years while Ami has been his on/off girlfriend for two. I'm sure that he'll believe you over that two-faced lying slut." Tenten said the last bit with a snarl.

"What did Ami ever do to you?" Sakura asked curiously and Tenten resigned herself to answering the question even though she knew it was a clever subject change for Sakura.

"During one of her and Sasuke's off periods, she went on a date with Neji." Tenten answered flatly and Sakura winced.

"That bad huh?" Tenten just nodded in answer.

"How the bloody hell am I to compete when it's obvious, he prefers the busty, feminine types that put make up on everyday and wear skirts and have experience?!" Tenten asked Sakura hopelessly.

"We both have issues don't we?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"Yep. So you first, what's the real reason, apart from it will hurt you if Sasuke chooses Ami over you, that you don't want to tell him about the bullying thing?" Sakura flushed at Tenten's question.

"I don't want him to get hurt." She finally admitted, sitting down on the wet grass, Tenten joining her after a few seconds' hesitation. "He trusts Ami and is slowly starting to let her into his heart now that their relationship is finally stable and telling him that would mean that he shouldn't have trusted her and he will be less quick to trust next time, when it took me and Naruto a whole year to get him to trust us!" Sakura ranted and Tenten nodded understandingly.

"But Sakura, Ami is a bitch and a slut so don't you think Sasuke should find out sooner rather than later when he's in love with her or something? Plus it's obvious that he shouldn't put his trust in her so again with the whole sooner rather than later thing." Sakura nodded slowly, getting Tenten's point.

"Fine. I'll tell him. But in my own time." Sakura said finally, ending the conversation.

**At lunch**

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked Ino as she dropped her bag and folder next to Naruto and Shikamaru on the hill.

"I think Tenten's cleaning up another beating by Ami." Ino said distractedly, as she sat down and glanced sideways at Shikamaru who was sleeping on the hill. However when the silence stretched long and uncomfortable and Shikamaru opened one eye to look at her, she realised what she said and turned to Sasuke who was already off towards the door to the school with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quizzically as she exited the same door he was entering.

"Come with me." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged up the stairs and down the corridor before they got to an empty classroom.

"What Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, now truly alarmed. Instead of answering her Sasuke glanced over her over, settling his eyes on the cut above her eyebrow.

"Who gave you that?" He asked bluntly and Sakura drew in deep breath. It was now or never.

"Well Sasuke-kun I wanted to talk to you about that..." Sakura started and this time it was Sasuke who drew in a harsh breath.

"Oh dear G- it was Ami wasn't it?" Sasuke asked, but with a slightly rhetorical air around it as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Sakura just decided to jump in and tell him.

"How long has it been going on?" Sasuke asked wildly.

"For about 2 years." Sakura answered in a small voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me Sakura?!" Sasuke asked in a pain filled voice. Sakura found her shoes very interesting when she answered,

"Well you were so happy and I didn't want you to realise that putting your trust in Ami was a bad thing and I didn't know whether you would believe me or Ami. I was scared you would choose her." Sasuke looked shocked but since Sakura was looking at the ground she didn't notice. She only looked up when Sasuke stepped closer to her and pulled her by the waist into a hug. Sakura, eyes wide open with shock, with her cheek against his chest, flushed bright red and hoped that Sasuke did not want her to speak quite yet.

"Sakura you and Naruto have always been my best friends and I have known you and trusted you a lot longer than I've known and trusted Ami. So next time you have a concern like that, come to me okay?" Sasuke did his best to reassure with.

"Hmmm." Sakura made a positive sound against Sasuke's chest that reminded him of a kitten purring and so he chuckled. As Sakura felt this she smiled and burrowed deeper into the hug. It was only when she realised that she had felt happier at this moment than she had in a long time, she came to a much bigger realisation: she was in love with Uchiha Sasuke_. Oh crap_. Was the eloquent thought that summed up her feelings perfectly.

**Secondary School (Higher Years): Prom**

"Hey Sai I'm going to get a drink okay?" Sakura excused herself from her date and headed over to the drinks table where she saw Sasuke lurking. "Hey Sasuke-kun," she greeted him with. "What's wrong?" Sasuke smiled a wry smile at how Sakura could so accurately guess his moods.

"My date ditched me." He replied with a slightly self-deprecating smile.

"But I thought you and Ino were going together so Ino could make Shikamaru jealous over the fact that he was going with Temari." Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "I still don't see what you get out of that bargain though."

"Why I do it all to help a friend." Sasuke said with a smirk and Sakura laughed outright.

"Sasuke-kun that excuse might work if you were doing me or Naruto a favour but this is Ino who you have proclaimed to dislike from day 1 of secondary school." Sasuke smirked again and admitted,

"Fine she has blackmail on me." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked curiously and Sasuke nodded reluctantly. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this blackmail is?" Sasuke shook his head and Sakura sighed in disappointment. She was not going to get anything else out of him. "So where did Ino go?" She decided to try a different tactic.

"She managed to eavesdrop on Shikamaru and Temari saying that they loved each other and a heavy make out scene." He explained with as few words as possible.

"That's horrible! Where's Ino?" Sakura asked, distressed for her friend's sake.

"Bathroom." And that's where Sakura immediately headed for with a determined look on her face.

**Bathroom**

"Hey Ino-chan." Sakura said quietly as she came through the door and saw Ino crying against a sink while Hinata was trying to comfort her..

"Hey Sakura." Ino sniffed and looked at her sadly.

"I heard from Sasuke." Ino nodded and looked at the floor.

"Do you realise that this means there is no hope for me and Shika? I mean I thought that the chance of us getting together was getting smaller when he started dating Temari who's blonde, gorgeous and really smart. But now he loves her, and he bothered getting all dressed up to go to the Prom with her, it must mean he likes her a lot." Ino went into a long rant that was more typical of Sakura.

"Ino-chan, Shikamaru and Temari are a school romance. Yes they last for a long time but after university and splitting different ways they have a very high chance of breaking up. So all you have to do is stay his friend and help him throughout his relationship. Relax Ino and come have some fun with us." Sakura cajoled.

"Yes Ino-chan. You've spent half the night on Shikamaru, now it's our turn." Hinata answered with a mischievous smile.

"Easy for you to say Hinata, you are practically the only person, apart from Temari who came with who she wanted to tonight." Ino sniffed.

"And I've ditched him to spend prom in the bathroom for you. Now I've done the guilt trip, will you come and dance with me and Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with a hint of Ino's old attitude.

"Okay, okay guys I'll come." Ino said, half laughing as Hinata and Sakura took a hand each and dragged her out the bathroom after Ino had sorted out her makeup.

"Come on let's dance." Sakura pulled Ino onto the dance floor who pulled Hinata. The song came out as 'Low' by Flo Rida.

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Ino finally started laughing as the three of them swivelled to the ground.

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

When they got low this time, Ino happened to glance Shikamaru and Temari watching their display, and noticed that Temari had almost a longing look in her eyes. Luckily Sakura saw what she was debating about and nudged her.

"She hasn't got any close girl friends and you can't stay close to Shikamaru without hanging out with his girlfriend at least once. Plus she's a nice girl, it's not like she's Ami." Ino smiled gratefully at her friend and then during the next verse she went over to Shikamaru and Temari.

I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa

"Okay Temari this is Hinata and Sakura. Hinata, forehead this is Temari. Now we dance." Ino did some quick introductions before she started dancing again and this time Temari joined in happily.

Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
I'm a say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them  
Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

The girls found out that Temari was a very good dancer, it reminded Ino of Tenten, as did Temari's personality. She reminded herself to introduce them, and then shocked herself as she realised that she was looking to make Temari a permanent fixture in the group.

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
(Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

But, Ino thought, as she tossed a glance at Shikamaru. If she wanted to hang out with Shika, she had to at least tolerate his girlfriend. She just didn't see why it couldn't be her.

Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Whoa

Shawty

Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
And I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
Got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo above her crack,  
I had to handle that,  
I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

The girls all stood up and laughed together, just forgetting their worries, their differences, the fact that they were pretty much strangers two minutes ago and just enjoyed the night.

**University**

"Hey Sakura-chan how cool it was that we all got into the same university?!" Naruto called out to Sakura from his dorm bed. Sasuke looked up from his laptop to smirk at her, standing in the dorm room door.

"So this is your room, right Naruto?" Sakura asked as she flopped down on top of a suitcase that was in the middle of the floor.

"Yep! My very own space. Sasuke's next door. Where are you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"I'm across the hall and so is Hinata. Tenten, Neji, Temari and Lee are in the older students' accommodation across campus and Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are in the floor below us while Shino and Kiba are down the hall." She recited from memory.

"So everyone's here? Yes! Wait, I have to go see Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted before the next moment he was gone and a small thump from 'Hinata-chan' could be heard. Sakura replaced Naruto on the bed and stared up at Sasuke, ignoring the usual heart rate increasing, breathing getting quicker, butterflies in her stomach feeling she got when she looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, who had noticed that she was staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope. I'm just wondering if you were crazy to take Business Enterprise." Sakura lied. Sasuke rolled his eyes as if he had heard it all before.

"Hey it's going to be a big help." He reminded her but she was distracted from her reply when a red-headed girl with black rounded glasses appeared at the door.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if one of you could point me to the Albert Thomas Hall?" Even though she said 'one of you' she did not take her eyes off Sasuke who closed his laptop and smiled at her.

"Yeah sure I can help you. See you later Sakura." He called back with, as if she were an afterthought. Sakura just stared at the door before it all sank in.

"Yes Sakura you have just been ditched. Maybe if you grew a chest and a backbone, you might be able to tell him how you feel and get him to feel the same way." Sakura's habit of talking to herself when she was upset crept back in but she just sighed and got off the bed. She could use this time to unpack after all.

**Half-way through university**

"Do you know when Karin and Sasuke are coming here?" Ino asked Shikamaru but not really caring that much. Ever since Sasuke started dating Karin 2 years ago he had completely distanced himself from the group. The girls (Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata) think Karin did this deliberately because she did not want Sasuke near Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura answered looking slightly downcast but gave a small smile at Ino when she glanced her way.

"Jerk better show up." Ino muttered to herself as she leant against Shikamaru. Temari and Shikamaru had broken up 1 year into university over Shikamaru's laziness. When Shikamaru had fallen asleep rather than come to an anniversary dinner, it had been the last straw with Temari. They had had a screaming row but it seemed to clear the air and after a private talk they realised that their relationship had been going downhill for a while now. They broke up but still remained friends and Shino and Temari had started dating six months after the break up and this was when Shikamaru shook off his guilt to finally pursue a relationship with Ino. Having lived with his laziness all her life nearly Ino was completely used to it, but Shikamaru had learnt his lesson and was now committed to making their relationship work.

"So Ino how's you art and design course going?" Ino happily babbled away about her course and barely noticed Sakura's eyes getting dimmer as the evening wore on and Sasuke did not show. But Naruto did notice and promised to say something to his blind friend. And they called him an idiot!

**Final year of university**

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out softly as she knocked on the open door before creeping in to the darkened dorm room. "Sasuke-kun?" She caught sight of him sitting by the bed, staring at the floor. In her nervousness if what she should say, she started babbling, "I know I'm not supposed to see you Sasuke-kun, after all Karin drummed it into my brain several times but I haven't seen you in 2 days and I was worried about you." Sakura shuffled uneasily as he still didn't say anything but hurried in and shut the door. The light from the half moon outside cast enough light to prevent Sakura from crashing into anything and she sat down next to Sasuke. He finally spoke in a hoarse voice completely unlike his own,

"You knew that Karin wanted to stop me seeing you?"

"Of course. She told me." Sakura replied and Sasuke finally looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't want to hurt you like Ami did but it seems my girlfriends have a habit of hurting you." Sasuke chuckled, a dark chuckle that froze Sakura's heart.

"Sasuke-kun? What happened?" She asked in a distressed voice and Sasuke chuckled again. "Please Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded with him and Sasuke finally realised that he was scaring her so he shifted closer to her and said,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Two days ago I was planning on taking Karin out for a nice dinner to propose to her, you know finally use all my family's money for something useful. I even bought a ring." Sasuke picked up a ring box next to him and flipped it open to reveal a large, princess-cut diamond ring with two rubies next to the diamond set in the gold band. The sight of this ring compounded the damage the word 'propose' did and broke her heart into a million pieces. "I even brought her a brand new ring because I thought that Karin would appreciate the gesture more. But when I went to her dorm room in my dinner jacket, brand new as well because I had grown out of the one I wore for family gatherings," It always was like Sasuke to over-explain things, Sakura thought fondly.

"I saw her kissing, well making out, with one of her friends Suigetsu. When she realised I was there she spun round, her dress and make up all messed up and I asked her what the hell was going on. She cried but said that it had been going on for a while and she thinks she loves Suigetsu. I was so mad at her and at Suigetsu too, because after spending all that time with him and Juugo I thought that he was at least my friend. But then I saw his face and his eyes. He was staring at Karin with such an expression of worry and love in his eyes that I wasn't mad at him anymore. If I loved someone that much and they offered me a relationship, even as sex buddies, even a fucked up relationship like he and Karin had I would take it straight away and damn the questions. Now all I'm mad at is her, because she screwed with both of us and it wasn't until I found out and made it clear that I wouldn't stand for that kind of _open,"_ he said this word with a deep sneer even though his throat was choked with tears, "relationship, it wasn't until only there that she chose. I would have proposed to her in front of loads of people, she probably would have accepted and I even might have married her with her still carrying on that relationship with Suigetsu. So I ended it," Here Sasuke's voice turned into a flat tone that Sakura hated even more than the chuckle. "It's over and I told her that we could still be friends but she had to give at least 6 months before I could see her without punching her."

Here Sasuke's voice changed again, into what Sakura had named his 'little boy lost voice' that he only used when he was feeling all mixed up and confused and wanted someone to help him. "But now it's over what do I do? We've been together for nearly four years, my whole life at uni is mixed up with my relationship with Karin. Sakura, please help me." Sakura's heart broke again at the plea in his voice again so she shifted position to sit in front of him and looking him in the eyes.

"Sasuke-kun do you trust me?" Sakura asked firmly, speaking for the first time ever since Sasuke started his explanation. It warmed her heart when Sasuke nodded with no hesitation. "Well trust me with this, your life sucks at the moment and it feels like Karin took your heart, ran over it with a lawn-mower, sucked it in a blender and then shredded it and burned the pieces but I swear, it will get better. We, by that I mean you, me and Naruto and even the others as well, will get through it. You have all of us to help you, to help you define university as something else apart from your relationship with Karin and starting in the morning that's what we'll do. But at the moment you have big black circles under your eyes and I'll bet you haven't slept since that which was two days ago. So undress." When Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her, at her tone of voice and what she said, she hissed, "Not like that you pervert! I'll turn around you get changed into whatever you sleep in and then you get into bed." Sasuke chuckled again, a more natural sounding chuckle and stood up to do what she said while she shuffled round so she was facing the wall.

"Okay Sakura you can turn around now." Sasuke's amused voice told her and she peeked round. He was sitting up in bed and staring at her with a 'what now?' look.

"Now you lie down." He did so and Sakura came to sit next to him and started stroking his head.

"Sakura I'm not a little kid." He protested but he didn't move from his position.

"No but I'm betting that the confusion you're feeling makes you feel like a one sometimes so I'm doing a little mothering to get rid of that feeling. Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke mulled it over and then finally answered with,

"Thank you, Sakura." Sakura smiled and said,

"You're welcome, now go to sleep." When he closed his eyes she started humming softly 'You Are My Rock' and soon she felt Sasuke's breathing deepen and slow into sleep. She positioned herself on the bed with her back against the wall and stayed there until morning.

**That afternoon**

"Look who's here." Sakura greeted her friends with as she led Sasuke through the door of the cafe.

"Teme! You're back!" Naruto greeted with Sasuke as he ran up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Dobe. " Sasuke said back with a smile. "So what happened when I was gone?" He asked hoping to stop any questions about where he had been. After studying him for a few minutes, Naruto realised this and gladly complied, knowing he would get explanations later,

"Well it turns out Lee has a girlfriend, who knew that bushy brows could actually attract girls. But we've meet her so she's definitely real. Yumi her name is and she is so in love with Lee, it's unbelievable but it does mean that he isn't chasing after Sakura anymore. And Neji proposed to Tenten, ending that whole on-off relationship they've been having and they've been going round kissing in public and stuff and Neji's actually smiling!"

"Wow all that happened in two days?!" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded quickly.

"Yeah it seems when it rains, it pours." Kiba shrugged as he helped himself to the stack of toast in the middle of the table. Sasuke followed suit.

"I guess. But it doesn't seem like anything major happened like someone eloped or someone got hit by a car or anything so it's not too bad." He said before he leant back on Sakura's shoulder. Ino noticed this and cast a quick look at Sakura who shook her head in reply. Ino looked disappointed and then angry but luckily Shikamaru noticed and asked her to get him a coffee before she said anything to Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan," A girl called Mimi from Sakura's medical class, called to her from the counter and Sakura turned round to look, holding Sasuke's espresso and her own latte.

"Hello Mimi-chan," Sakura said, ending the greetings and making sure Mimi got to the point quickly because the hot drinks were starting to burn her hands, considering they were in polystyrene cups.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, I was just wondering what was going on with you since you missed one of Dr. Tsunade-sensei's lectures and you never do that especially since you say that she is one of the most brilliant doctors in the country and maybe even the world." Mimi rolled her eyes jokingly but Sakura knew she agreed with her.

"And I still say that. But I had to help a friend."

"Oooo...is it that Sasuke guy? He's really cute, I heard he broke up with his girlfriend so he's available." Mimi scouted for information and Sakura scowled slightly.

"I don't know where you heard those rumours but he did just break up with girlfriend and so is not looking for a relationship straight afterwards." Sakura said stiffly and Mimi laughed.

"Okay he's yours Sakura-chan, I get it. He must mean a lot if you'll miss a lecture because of him." Sakura did a goldfish impression for Mimi, with the bug eyes and her mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

"But...he's not...and I'm not..." She stuttered and Mimi giggled.

"Of course Sakura. If that's what you want me to believe. But just remember to invite me to the wedding okay?" Sakura's eyes turned sad.

"He doesn't feel that way about me Mimi-chan." Mimi gave Sakura an infinitely wise look.

"How do you know if you've never asked?" She said with a smug air.

"Maybe because he's always had girlfriends or maybe because he was planning on proposing to one of them just two days ago." She hissed at Mimi and Mimi fixed her with shocked eyes.

"He was planning on proposing?!" She whispered surprised. Sakura realising what she said, tried to cover her tracks.

"Shhh Mimi-chan please! Listen you must swear on our friendship that you must not tell anyone else especially anyone who knows Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to tell you and it would just embarrass and hurt Sasuke-kun if it got out."

"Got it Sakura-chan, not a word. You protect him a lot don't you?" Mimi asked out of sheer curiosity, getting rid of the serious mood that had gripped the conversation. Sakura nodded.

"I might as well be some help to him." She admitted and just when Mimi opened her mouth to say something in retort of this, probably that she was really useful to Sasuke in other ways, she said, "I think these drinks are getting cold so I better get Sasuke-kun his quick." She darted off towards the table where the others were watching her conversation interestedly. Mimi watched as Sasuke took a sip of his drink and then shoves it away with a disgusted face. _What a jerk_, she was thinking, but he managed to redeem himself when he shook away Sakura's offers to get him another one and got up to get it himself. But as she watched Sasuke approach her, Mimi wondered if he was really doing it just to be polite.

"Who are you?" He asked her in a low voice, standing to block the table's view of her.

"I'm Mimi, Sasuke-san. I'm Sakura-chan friend, we take lectures together under Tsunade-sensei." Sasuke nodded but a small frown line appeared between his eyebrows.

"How did you know my name? And what took so long to take to tell Sakura? She looked really sad during your conversation." Sasuke interrogated.

"I knew your name because Sakura talks about you and Naruto all the time. You guys are like her best friends and I was just talking about the lecture Sakura missed."

"When did she miss a lecture?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"This morning but Sakura said she had something to do, so I'll just give her my notes and recording. It's just unusual for her to miss a lecture, it must have been really important." Mimi said innocently. Sasuke flashed white and then looked really guilty.

"Do you think it could have been someone important?" He hedged trying to get Mimi to tell him what he knows.

"Why don't you confess to her how you feel?" Mimi decided to go out on a limb and just go by instinct. Sasuke went even whiter if possible.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Okay Sasuke be straight with me. How long have you loved her as more than a friend?" Mimi asked bluntly and Sasuke smiled shakily.

"Since I was 7." Was his short answer and Mimi look surprised.

"Wow that's a long time. So what's with Karin and being so serious with her that you would go out with her for 3 years." Mimi wondered.

"Well if you believe something is never going to happen, you learn to make adjustments. Why the hell am I telling you anyway? I don't know you." Sasuke sneered as he realised what he was doing.

"It's a quality I have. People just like to confide in me. Sakura does it as well. Why do you think it's never going to happen?" Mimi asked when Sasuke opened his mouth.

"What does Sakura confide in you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Okay I asked first plus she asked me to swear on our friendship to not tell anyone." Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Fine. It's just because she's Sakura, she is way too good for me plus she doesn't like me as that, she just thinks of me as a best friend." Mimi stared at him, dumbfounded that two people could think the exact same thing no matter how stupid it was. But she couldn't tell him about Sakura liking him, so she'll just have to lead it to him.

"Okay Sasuke, it's obvious you don't know anything about girls so I'm going to explain some things to you. Sakura, the one who hasn't missed a lecture all year even when she had flu and even after she got dumped by Kimmario, missed a lecture because you needed help. If it was Naruto or Ino who needed help, yeah she probably would have missed a lecture because for her friends come first, but she would have called to let me know so I can take notes or record the lecture on video or something but with you that never even occurred to her. Now tell me why that is." Mimi said in a tone that would be used to coach a small child into the answer. Sasuke scowled at her and answered reluctantly.

"Because she likes me as more than a friend?" There was a hesitant lilt to the end of his answer that almost made him afraid to hope that that could be the right answer.

"Very good Sasuke. So if you love her and she loves you what do you do?" Mimi asked in the same kindergarten teacher tone.

"I tell her." Sasuke answered in a confident voice and Mimi finally smiled a real smile.

"Now go do that." Sasuke started off towards the table but remembered that he was meant to be getting drinks. Sakura noticed this and glared at Mimi, who just stared innocently back at her before turning around and quickly walking off before Sakura wanted to interrogate her again. Sasuke did not notice this as he sat down but instead leant close to Sakura and said,

"Can I talk to you later?" Sakura looked nervous but nodded slowly.

"Sure Sasuke-kun." She tried to smile but it came out as a half grimace.

"Relax it's nothing bad." Sasuke tried to reassure her but when he thought about it he said, "Well it could be bad but I hope it isn't." This time Sakura gave a true laugh.

**Later**

"So Sasuke-kun what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked as she walked into her apartment which she had managed to buy two years into university. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"No Sakura I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"What Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said looking up at him over the counter.

"Well Sakura, I might just dive right in with saying...do you love me?" Sasuke asked, not a hint of his nervousness showing in his voice. Sakura fumbled the bottle she was holding.

"What?" She asked in a high squeaky voice and looked at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke quivered inwardly at what it was about to say.

"Well I talked to your friend Mimi-san..."

"Mimi!" Sakura's voice rose again but this time in outrage. "Let's see about that friendship." She muttered more to herself than to him.

"Don't blame her! Just please answer the question. Are you in love with me?" Sasuke asked and Sakura winced. _Well there's goes my chance of wriggling out the question._ She took in a deep breath and said,

"Yes I'm in love with you Sasuke-kun" Rather than looking at him, Sakura decided to examine the counter so she did not see the incredulous look on Sasuke's face, which was immediately followed by ecstasy. Sasuke chuckled at how determined Sakura was to avoid his eyes.

"I love you too Sakura." Sakura jerked her head up and stared at him in amazement.

"What?! You're kidding! Yes of course this has to be some ridiculous joke that you're filming right now and going to put on the internet." Sakura babbled and Sasuke looked shocked.

"Do you really think so low of me?" He asked and Sakura shook her head frantically.

"Well if you thought it wasn't a big deal and Naruto managed to persuade you. But if it's not that it has to be a dream! Or a dare!" Sakura rambled on and started pacing while Sasuke watched her with his mouth open. Finally he decided to put a stop to it and went round the counter and grabbed Sakura by the arms.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked, letting his hurt show in his voice against which Sakura softened.

"I can't...I can't believe it because then what if it isn't true and I'm just going to get my heart broken again."

"Again? Who broke your heart the first time?" Sasuke asked his confusion turning to anger. Sakura looked at him in amusement.

"Er...Sasuke-kun. It was you." She admitted and Sasuke relaxed the grip he still had on her arms but not letting go. He looked confused. "You know when you started dating Ami, then Ino for a brief period even if you were just doing it to make Shikamaru jealous and Karin."

"I hurt you all those times? Then why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke's questions burst out of him and his expression showed hurt and more confusion. Sakura chuckled.

"Yes but I know it's not your fault. Plus if I said something you would have asked why and then I would have to tell you. And I'm a coward Sasuke-kun, I didn't know how you felt so it could have ruined our friendship forever and I definitely did not want that to happen." Sakura said firmly and Sasuke smiled softly at her.

"No trouble of that I've loved you since I was seven." He whispered in her ear before surprising her with a kiss. Sakura quickly got over her shock and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Taken by surprise Sasuke moaned slightly and Sakura smirked into the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun..." Came Sakura's voice and this time it was Sasuke who smirked. "Stop..." Sasuke stopped immediately and raised his head to Sakura's eyes.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head but answered,

"Am I your girlfriend now, Sasuke-kun?" She asked seriously and Sasuke stared into her eyes for a few moments before nodding.

"You're so much more as well. I love you." Sasuke gently reminded her and Sakura gave a grin at his words, especially the last three.

"I know but are you sure this isn't a rebound from Karin? I mean you were planning on getting engaged to her." Sakura asked logically.

"If anything both Ami and Karin were rebounds from you since you came before them. Karin was a perfect society wife and I thought that if I couldn't have you then I might as well get the second best. I did grow some kind of affection for her but I tell you, it's nothing compared to how I feel for you." Sasuke's heartfelt words managed to do what nothing else had done and caused Sakura to start crying.

"Sasuke-kun." She said through her tears and launched herself at Sasuke in an embrace. " I really love you." Sasuke smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Me too Sakura."

**Starting Work**

"Sakura-sensei!" A nurse quickly called to Sakura who were flicking through a patient's file.

"Yes Akumi-san?" Sakura greeted the eager young nurse with.

"A patient has come in complaining of a sore neck, rash, muscle pain and nausea." Akumi handed the file to Sakura who looked alarmed.

"Those are symptoms of meningitis. Can you get me that test?"

"Yes Sakura-san." Akumi ran off and Sakura pulled out her mobile quickly and pressed speed dial.

"Sasuke-kun?...Hey just checking in...Yes I guess I'm nervous, well this relationship is still relatively new... Yes for me two years is new because you went out with Ami and Karin for the same length of time! I know we're engaged...by the way how's Vice President going?...Well just warn the girls that you're taken until I get there are the end of the day and give a kiss and hopefully they're get the message...Do you think we should invite Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo round for dinner tonight? I think Juugo's found himself a girlfriend and I can't wait to hear all the details!...No I'm not too nosy...Sasuke-kun I have to go, my patient really needs me...Okay...Okay...Love you too." With that Sakura hung up and hurried along to her patient.

**Marriage**

"I can't believe Sakura's getting married." Ino sniffed as she looked at Sakura in her wedding dress.

"Well I'm the last to get married out of all of you except for maybe Temari so I thought you were expecting it especially as Sasuke-kun and I have been engaged for over a year." Sakura answered.

"I know but I still remember helping you fend off those bullies." Ino said as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"And Sasuke and Naruto-kun seeing them and coming to 'defend your honour' too." Hinata added as she swiped away a tear.

"And talking about our guy worries during when we were skipping class." Tenten reminisced but Hinata and Ino stared at her in shock.

"Forehead skipped class?! Wow this is a whole other side to you." Ino said to Sakura.

"Do you have everything Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she examined Sakura.

"Something old, Sasuke's grandmother's veil, something new, the wedding dress is something borrowed, Mikoto-san's necklace, something blue, the garter." Sakura recited and Ino smiled.

"Which Sasuke takes off and throws into the crowd to see which guy gets married next."

"I bet a tenner that it's Shino-san." Tenten said with a wicked smile.

"I'll take that bet." Hinata said as she was sorting out Sakura's train. Her little sister, Hanabi and Itachi's daughter, Airi entered the room and the girls took this as the sign that it was time to go. Hanabi and Airi grabbed Sakura's train and her bridesmaids lead her to the door where they went through the big double doors at the back of the church and the men there opened the doors wide open so Sakura walked down the aisle on her father's arm up to the waiting Sasuke.

"Ready Sasuke-kun?" She whispered to him as she took his hands. Sasuke smiled gently at her.

"This is going to sound incredibly cheesy but I've been ready since I was 7." Sakura smiled brightly up at him as they turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved..."

**The English school system works like this, **

**Kindergarten- first year of school 4-5 years old.**

**Primary school- 5-11 years old**

**Secondary School 11-18 but the lower years are normally years 7-9 so 11-13 and the higher years are years 10-13 so ages 14-18. Prom is age 16. **

**University lasts four years and it's where you get your degree. I actually did some research for this but I'm sorry if it's still wrong. **

**Any other questions feel free to ask! And please review!**


End file.
